<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running into Trouble by DellaBella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517929">Running into Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaBella/pseuds/DellaBella'>DellaBella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Car Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Open Relationships, Outdoor Sex, POV Gabriel (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:46:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaBella/pseuds/DellaBella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Gabriel wanted to do was get away from his work for a few hours. He didn't expect to run into Crowley while he was out for a jog, and he certainly didn't intend to befriend the demon. But somehow, the more Gabriel keeps running into Crowley, the more he finds himself wanting to see him. And eventually things get complicated...</p><p>(Crowley/Gabriel, with background Crowley/Aziraphale, explicit content in later chapters.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the ratings/tags mostly apply to later chapters. Only Chapter 4 will have explicit content. (Crowley/Gabriel) The primary focus of the story is Crowley/Gabriel, with some background Crowley/Aziraphale. </p><p>I've been stressed lately, and I wanted to write some mostly light-hearted, happy Crowley/Gabriel, so hopefully it's something that someone else wants to read as well. Because really, I just love these two. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel’s life had been a bureaucratic hell since the failed apocalypse- well, figuratively speaking anyway. Trying to sort out what to do with millions of angels who seemingly no longer had a purpose was a daunting task, even for an archangel. He hardly had a moment of peace. His time was spent addressing a slew of questions that really didn’t have any good answers.</p><p>The one brief moment of respite he managed to maintain despite it all was his weekly trip down to Earth to go jogging. He didn’t need exercise, technically, but it was a pleasant escape from his duties. On Earth he was just another anonymous person in the park. No one was demanding his time to ask him what he was going to do, or to bombard him with yet another “brilliant solution” to the issue of Armageddon.</p><p>At some point in the 1980's he had come down to London to meet with Aziraphale and had noticed the joggers in Hyde Park. They were kind of difficult to miss, actually, in their garishly colored track suits. The principality had explained the "fad" of jogging to him. Aziraphale himself was not at all enticed by the idea of running as a fun pastime, but Gabriel had been intrigued. Soon he had his own garish purple track suit and was joining in on this strangely enjoyable human activity. </p><p>As he materialized in Hyde Park on this beautiful summer morning, he thought about how he was glad that fashion had changed since the eighties. The soft gray sweatpants he was wearing now were much more comfortable and far less conspicuous. </p><p>As he made his first loop around the park he sensed something demonic. It wasn't unusual, really. Both angels and demons were scattered about the Earth, and they generally ignored each other's presence. There was no need to pick a fight simply for the sake of fighting. But there was something oddly familiar about this demon. </p><p>On his second loop he sensed the demon again, and ventured a glance to his right to see the redheaded serpent sprawled across a bench, staring a phone and seemingly oblivious to Gabriel's presence. </p><p>The archangel frowned, stopping in his tracks. If it had been any other demon he wouldn't have cared, but it had to be <em> this </em> crafty bastard. The one who ruined everything along with his two-faced boyfriend. He walked over, standing next to the bench. "Crowley," he said in an icy voice, his purple eyes locked on the demon. </p><p>Crowley looked up from his phone, slightly confused at first, but a moment later he smiled brightly. "Oh, hi Gabriel! How's it going?" There was a waver in his voice that he seemed to be attempting to mask with a casual, easygoing tone.</p><p>Gabriel's frown deepened. "I didn't come here for a friendly chat."</p><p>"Oh? Why are you talking to me then?"</p><p>"I'm making sure you're not up to anything suspicious."</p><p>"I mean, I'm a demon, so statistically speaking, I'm probably up to something suspicious." Crowley's tone was playful, which only made Gabriel even more irate. How dare he act like everything he had done was just some sort of joke?</p><p>The archangel was about to chastise the demon for his impertinence when he noticed three women several feet away watching the two of them and whispering to each other. “Why are those women watching us?” Gabriel asked irritably. </p><p>Crowley shifted his glance toward the trio of humans before looking back at Gabriel with a wicked smirk. “My guess would be that they find you sexually attractive.”</p><p>Gabriel frowned, wrinkling his nose. “Do they?” he asked, his tone falling somewhere between curiosity and disgust. He wondered if Crowley was somehow using his demonic powers to tempt the humans into having impure thoughts. </p><p>The demon shrugged. “If I’m being honest, you <em> are </em> rather attractive by human standards.”</p><p>“I’m rather attractive by any standards.”</p><p>Crowley tsked. “Careful now, archangel. We both know what pride leads to.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not going to fall.”</p><p>“I certainly hope not. You could end up being my boss. Just imagine how awkward that would be for both of us.”</p><p>“I’d rather not imagine,” Gabriel replied flatly, his expression twisting into somewhat of a scowl at Crowley’s sarcasm. There had once been a time when demons regarded him properly, as a powerful archangel capable of smiting them straight into nonexistence. Would it kill <em> this </em> demon to act even a little afraid of him?</p><p>He had lost some respect after the failed attempt at Armageddon, he knew it. And failing to execute Aziraphale for his treason certainly hadn’t made Gabriel look any better. But he’d be damned if he was going to be disrespected by this overgrown talking snake.</p><p>“Now you look here, demon,” Gabriel growled spitefully, stalking forward until he was towering over the bench where Crowley was seated. The demon suddenly sat up straight, no longer sprawled out like it was a lazy Sunday afternoon.</p><p>“Gabriel…” Crowley said hoarsely, his throat tight.</p><p>“I don’t know how you and your traitorous partner in crime managed to get away with it all, but I’m not going to tolerate this flippant sort of attitude from you. I’m an archangel, you’ll show some respect when you talk to me!”</p><p>Crowley nodded silently, his eyes glued to Gabriel’s face.</p><p>Gabriel exhaled slowly and took a step back. Perhaps that had been a bit of an overreaction, but he had come down to Earth to relax, not to be harassed by some demon. Gabriel gave him one last stern look before jogging away.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Crowley wasn’t in the park the next time Gabriel popped down to Earth for a jog. In fact, several months went by without sight of the demon. No one appeared to notice his presence other than some human women, and the occasional men, who seemed rather interested in watching him as he made his way around the park. He shouldn’t be flattered that humans found him so attractive. He had to be, of course. It made it easier to deliver messages to the strange mortals, and that was technically his job.</p><p>Though it had been centuries since he had actually been given a message to deliver.</p><p>It was a crisp fall afternoon when he encountered Crowley again. As before, the demon was draped across a bench, only this time he was reading some sort of human news publication instead of looking at his phone.</p><p>Gabriel strolled over to him. “Why are you reading that?”</p><p>“It’s <em> The Sun </em>,” Crowley answered simply. It was the sort of weird, useless answer that Aziraphale would give when Gabriel asked him about his strange human activities.</p><p>“And?” Gabriel grunted in response.</p><p>“One of the best tabloids out there. Have you been keeping up with everything going on with the royal family? It’s really bringing out the worst in people. My side’s been scoring some serious points without even trying.”</p><p>“Your side?” Gabriel replied with a derisive sneer. “I don’t imagine Hell claims you anymore.”</p><p>“I’m still a demon,” Crowley said with a shrug. “Stirring up sin and vice is kind of my thing.”</p><p>“And how does your boyfriend Aziraphale feel about that?” Gabriel felt a strange sense of satisfaction when Crowley looked up at him, speechless, clearly shocked at such a direct acknowledgement of the relationship between the two of them.</p><p>“I’d hardly call him my boyfriend,” Crowley said finally.</p><p>“That’s what Uriel calls him.”</p><p>“So I hear,” Crowley said wryly.</p><p>“Well, clearly there’s something going on between the two of you. I can’t believe you just parted ways after all this. I’m surprised you haven’t gotten married and run off together.”</p><p>“Is that your goal here? To goad me into confessing some sort of crime? Looking for a new reason to drag Aziraphale back Upstairs and punish him for something?” The demon gave him a withering look, and it was the first time Gabriel had sensed anything even remotely resembling a threat from him.</p><p>“Hardly,” Gabriel muttered. “The last thing I want to do is get mixed up in any more trouble with the two of you.”</p><p>“Oh,” Crowley said with a wicked sort of grin. He lowered his gaze back to the tabloid, turning the page. “Then why do you keep talking to me?”</p><p>“I…” Gabriel started, before realizing he didn’t actually have a good answer to that question. He scowled when he realized that Crowley had backed him into a corner with a question that didn’t even <em> have </em> a good answer. “Don’t be here next week,” Gabriel said finally with a hint of a growl. If he couldn’t best Crowley at the question and answer game at least he could threaten him into retreat. It wasn’t quite as satisfying as Gabriel had anticipated though.</p><p>It was effective, at least. Crowley wasn’t there next week. Or for several more weeks after.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>One of the many good things about being an angel was that weather didn’t bother him. Snow and icy wind had scared most of the humans away from the park that day, but Gabriel was there as usual. He actually enjoyed jogging on this cold winter morning. The air felt clean and fresh.</p><p>Crowley was there too, somewhat surprisingly.</p><p>“Aren’t you cold blooded?”</p><p>Crowley looked up from his phone, his eyebrows raised enough to see them over the rims of his stupid dark glasses. “I suppose so, yes. I mean, I do prefer the heat, not that it’s unusual for a demon to feel that way. But a little snow won’t kill me.”</p><p>“That’s a pity,” Gabriel said sardonically.</p><p>“For an angel, you’re not very nice,” Crowley replied with an exaggerated pout, clearly pretending to be offended.</p><p>“I don’t recall ever being told that I should be nice to demons. You’re my enemy.”</p><p>“I’m not much of an enemy.” Crowley slipped his phone into the pocket of his black leather jacket. He looked up at Gabriel, as if he were studying him, though it was hard to read his expression from behind dark lenses. “You come here once a week, always around the same time. Always follow the same route. Always alone. If I were really your enemy, you’d think I would have staged a trap for you by now.”</p><p>Now it was Gabriel’s turn to raise his eyebrows in shock. “I’ve never considered that,” he admitted. It had been rather stupid of him from a security standpoint, and he silently scolded himself for being so lax in his vigilance against the enemy.</p><p>“That’s because you never had to consider it. You know that I’d never do that. Our job titles may mean we’re enemies, but that’s a technicality, really. I’m not going to attack you.”</p><p>“But don’t you hate me? I mean, I tried to kill Aziraphale. Certainly you’d want to get revenge for that.”</p><p>Crowley stared at him, stunned. “Yes…” he said slowly, after taking a moment to gather his thoughts. “Well, I’m certainly not thrilled about it. But you were just doing your job, weren’t you?”</p><p>Gabriel frowned, taken somewhat off guard by Crowley’s entirely rational response. He had expected at least a little anger or bitterness. He held back a few nasty remarks of his own that came to mind, not wanting to be the unreasonable one in this conversation. Instead he opted for a weary honesty. “I was doing my job. I was <em> trying </em> to do my job. Aziraphale committed treason. I had to make an example of him. But instead, all I managed to do was prove that I’m terrible at my job. What kind of an archangel am I if I can’t even get a simple execution right?”</p><p>The weight of his confession hung heavy in the cold air, and a long, tense silence stretched between them. Angels weren’t supposed to have doubt, and yet Gabriel had just revealed his deep insecurities to this demon, for reasons he couldn’t even explain. He shifted nervously, looking down at the ground near his feet. His sneakers were always bright white and clean, no matter what the conditions were where he was jogging.</p><p>Crowley spoke, finally. “Gabriel…” he started, but the archangel didn’t hang around to hear what he had to say. The last thing he needed was sympathy, especially from the enemy.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>The next few times Gabriel went for a jog, Crowley was occupying his usual bench, and Gabriel made it a point to ignore him. After all, he was here to relax and get away from Heaven for an hour or so, not to make conversation with a demon.</p><p>Of course, he could find <em> another </em> park to go jogging, but he liked <em> this </em>one. It’s not as if Crowley had any more claim to this land than he did. So if this is how it would be, then he would just ignore him. If he didn’t approach Crowley, then the demon would just sit there reading his degenerate tabloids or looking at nonsense on his phone.</p><p>It kind of bothered him, though, when he thought about it. Why should he always be the one to initiate a conversation? Why didn’t Crowley speak to him? A more valid question would be why would either of them want to speak to the other? Still, Gabriel felt somewhat offended that Crowley seemed so disinterested in him.</p><p>So after several weeks of blatant avoidance, Gabriel jogged over to the bench. “Do you come here to watch me?”</p><p>“No,” Crowley responded flatly without looking up from today’s edition of <em> The Sun </em>.</p><p>Gabriel frowned. “Then why are you always here? You could read your stupid magazines in that stupid bookshop.”</p><p>Crowley laughed. “Aziraphale wouldn’t dare let me bring one of these into his shop.”</p><p>Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Since when do you care what people think you should do? You could just bring one in there anyway. You’re a demon, live a little.”</p><p>Crowley laughed again, louder this time, obviously quite amused. He looked up finally. “You’re really not so bad when you don’t have to be the asshole boss.” His tone was something uncomfortably close to friendly.</p><p>The archangel frowned, wanting to squash any sort of emergent feelings of camaraderie before they went too far. “I wouldn’t have to be an asshole boss if my principalities would just do what they’re supposed to do.”</p><p>“I don’t envy you,” Crowley said sympathetically. “What’s bothering you?”</p><p>Gabriel sighed. So much for trying to ignore any sort of friendly intentions. “Do you really care?”</p><p>Crowley shrugged. “It might help you to talk about it.” He patted the empty space on the bench next to him. “Come on. I have a feeling I’m probably a better listener than your coworkers.”</p><p>That was probably true. Michael was always too busy running drills with the legions of warrior angels to talk to him. Plus, she still kind of held a grudge against him for not starting Armageddon. She was the one prophesied to defeat Satan in the end, and she missed her chance for glory. Uriel and Sandalphon were not exactly known for being sympathetic. Sandalphon could be fun at times, a bit of a joker, but even that had been toned down since the events at Tadfield. </p><p>Reluctantly Gabriel took a seat next to Crowley, and then realized that he probably ought not to do what a demon was asking him to do. But temptation was Crowley’s expertise, even if it were subtle and ultimately non-harmful. But it was temptation, nonetheless. The desire to talk to someone who would actually listen. Who would understand and have some sympathy for him.</p><p>“There’s this one principality in the United States,” Gabriel began, wondering if it were okay to divulge anything of this nature to someone who was technically the enemy. It certainly wasn’t a military secret though.</p><p>“Yeah?” Crowley prodded gently after a moment of silence. “You’ve got a lot of principalities on Earth these days, right? Thousands of them, if I recall.”</p><p>“There’s a lot of humans to keep track of,” Gabriel replied with a nod. “Anyway, this one, Andrew, is stationed in Atlanta. He was doing a fine job, laying low as he should, until he decided to start a band with some humans several years ago. Now they’re becoming famous. I can’t have my angels being on television and staging concerts! That’s the literal opposite of remaining discrete!”</p><p>Crowley nodded, and bit his bottom lip as if he were thinking. “Wait. Atlanta… Andrew… you’re not talking about Moonlight Joyride?”</p><p>“You’ve heard of them? I can't believe it! Even demons halfway across the world are in on this. He is <em>really</em> dropping the ball on this whole blending into the shadows thing.”</p><p>“They’re really trending on Spotify right now.”</p><p>“I have no idea what that means,” Gabriel confessed.</p><p>"It means people like them." Crowley grinned. “Dunno why though. Their music is absolutely terrible. I was convinced it was demonic the first time I heard it.”</p><p>Gabriel groaned in exasperation. “Is it really so hard for these principalities to just do their jobs? Hand out some blessings, heal some people, fill out their paperwork. Since when do they need to have jobs and hobbies?”</p><p>“Living on Earth long enough will do that to you.”</p><p>“You don’t have a job,” Gabriel pointed out.</p><p>“I’m a venture capitalist,” Crowley said with a note of pride. “I’ve been investing money for centuries. I’ve accumulated the kind of wealth that rivals the GDP of some small nations. Not that it matters, really. I don’t <em> need </em> money. But it’s kind of fun.”</p><p>“I see. So what do you do with all that money then? Keep Aziraphale’s shop afloat?” Gabriel frowned and leaned back against the bench. “I mean, he sure as hell isn’t selling any books.”</p><p>The demon laughed. “Oh, trust me, that angel is clever with his finances. He doesn’t need any help from me.” He stretched his arms behind him, one of them coming dangerously close to touching Gabriel’s shoulder as he draped it over the top of the bench. “I like to go shopping. Clothes, fashion, the latest styles. These humans are always coming up with some clever new thing.”</p><p>“I do like the clothes,” Gabriel admitted. He looked over at Crowley who was smiling brightly at him, and he just knew he was about to give in to some sort of temptation.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>He shouldn’t be out shopping with a demon, Gabriel thought guiltily, but as he made his way through the latest trends in men’s suits at Harrod’s, his disapproval quickly faded. He hadn’t purchased any new clothes since before Tadfield, and he hated being out of style. He needed to blend in when he came to Earth, clearly. And if Crowley wanted to buy him clothes… well, it would be a shame for all of that excess money of his to go to waste. Besides, if he spent that money on Gabriel it would keep him from spending it on something bad. </p><p>That was it. Satisfied that he had come up with a suitable justification for this outing, Gabriel turned his full attention to the assortment of Tom Ford suits. He selected a light grey wool ensemble to take to the fitting room. He glanced over at Crowley who was entertaining himself at a sunglasses display. Gabriel found himself smiling, but quickly forced his face back into a more neutral expression. It was one thing to go clothes shopping for the practicality of it, but he didn’t need to have <em> fun. </em></p><p>Crowley glanced over at him. “You need to try on more than that. Come on.” He grabbed Gabriel’s arm and drug him back over to the menswear. He kept handing him clothes until Gabriel could hardly see of the stack of suits in his arms.</p><p>“I think this is enough,” the archangel remarked flatly as they made their way to the fitting room.</p><p>“It’s a start.”</p><p>Crowley waited on a bench as Gabriel tried on the clothes, offering compliments each time the archangel emerged to model a new outfit.</p><p>By the fifth outfit change, Gabriel had to reluctantly admit that he was having fun. “You know,” Gabriel remarked as he turned slowly, examining the fit of his Armani suit in the mirror, “It’s nice to go shopping with someone who actually appreciates fashion.” Generally, Gabriel had always gone shopping alone. The other archangels would probably all still be walking around in robes and sashes if it weren’t for his intervention.</p><p>Crowley nodded in agreement. “I’m rather enjoying myself too. I can’t remember the last time Aziraphale bought new clothes. It definitely hasn’t been in this century. Possibly not the last century either.”</p><p>Gabriel actually let himself laugh. “I’ve tried to talk to him about that.”</p><p>“So we’ve both failed at that, huh? He’s a stubborn one.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Gabriel was trying to decide between two ties, holding them up one at a time to his shirt as he looked in the mirror.</p><p>“Just get them both. I’m not poor.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be greedy,” Gabriel said.</p><p>“It’s not greedy if it’s a gift.”</p><p>“Don’t you want to buy any clothes for yourself?”</p><p>“I’m alright,” Crowley replied. “Besides, the point of this trip was to cheer you up.”</p><p>Gabriel turned and looked at him curiously. “That was the point?”</p><p>“Well, you feel better don’t you?” Crowley replied with a friendly smile.</p><p>Gabriel returned the smile with one of his own. An actual, genuine smile. “Yeah,” he answered honestly. “I do.”</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>It had become a routine now. Gabriel came down to Earth once a week for a jog around Hyde Park, followed by sitting on a bench with Crowley, engaging in friendly conversation. Sometimes Gabriel would vent about whatever bureaucratic nightmare he was facing that week. Crowley would listen sympathetically, never judging him. Sometimes Crowley would prattle on about human current events. Gabriel would listen attentively, not always understanding the nuances of it all, but as time went on he began to piece it together. The world was much more complicated now than he had realized.</p><p>Aziraphale had always told him that he needed to spend more time on Earth. Tried to convince him that if he got to know humanity that it would change some of his stubborn views of the world. Somehow Aziraphale had never managed to actually convince him, though, but Crowley had gotten through to him.</p><p>Gabriel frowned when he thought of Aziraphale. He hadn’t seen the principality since- well, since the failed execution attempt. He should probably try to talk to him about that at some point. Perhaps an apology would be in order.</p><p>Crowley must have noticed his concerned expression. “Everything alright?” the demon asked. </p><p>“Does Aziraphale know we’re spending time together?” It was the first time Gabriel had thought to ask that question. It was rather odd, spending all this time with the demon and never seeing his angelic counterpart.</p><p>Crowley regarded him curiously. “Yes, of course he knows.” </p><p>“And he’s fine with it?”</p><p>“Absolutely thrilled, honestly. Every time I leave his shop to come meet you at the park he gives me that sweet, adorable smile of his and says <em> enjoy your date with Gabriel! </em>”</p><p>The archangel raised his eyebrows. “It’s not a <em> date </em>.”</p><p>“No? What is it then? Just two people meeting up every week at the same time at the same place to spend time together?” Crowley grinned at him teasingly.</p><p>“Yes,” Gabriel answered stoically, turning his gaze away to look at nothing in particular. “Just a meeting, that’s all.”</p><p>The demon was silent, and Gabriel felt a strange sort of emotion that he couldn’t quite identify. It was somewhat guilt, and somewhat sorrow, and somewhat longing. He actually kind of wanted their meetings to be a date. But that was a dangerous thought for any number of reasons. He was reminded of a rather unusual conversation with Uriel just this morning.</p><p>
  <em> “Off to go jogging again I see,” Uriel said sweetly as she passed by Gabriel in the main hallway that lead to the Downstairs Escalator. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I go once a week,” Gabriel remarked as if it were hardly something worth mentioning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re always in such a good mood when you come back,” she said, looking him over curiously. “You don’t have a secret boyfriend down there that the rest of us don’t know about, do you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gabriel furrowed his brow. “No,” he said flatly, though the suggestion made him uncharacteristically nervous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Uriel just laughed. “Have fun, Gabriel. Don’t forget about Sandalphon’s party later.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can hardly forget. He’s only mentioned it to me about a hundred times,” Gabriel muttered, grateful that he’d be away from Heaven soon. He could use the break. </em>
</p><p>Gabriel swallowed nervously and looked down at the ground. Perhaps he hadn’t been as discrete as he thought. What if the other archangels were catching on? “Do you think we should keep meeting like this?” he asked softly.</p><p>He could sense Crowley turn and look at him, but Gabriel kept staring down at the ground.</p><p>“Yes, absolutely,” Crowley answered earnestly. “This is nice, what we have. I enjoy spending time with you. Don’t you enjoy it?”</p><p>“Yes, clearly I do,” Gabriel muttered, his tone miserable. He sighed and ran his fingers nervously through his hair. “But we could get in a lot of trouble for this.” He glanced furtively at Crowley, who was frowning now. </p><p>“The last thing I want to do is get you in trouble. If you think this is going to be a problem for you, then we can knock it off.” He exhaled sharply, drumming his fingertips nervously on the top of the bench. “I won’t be happy about it though.”</p><p>Gabriel felt a pang of guilt. It wasn’t as if either of them were doing anything wrong. They were just talking. He had actually learned a lot from Crowley over this last year. But he knew how stubborn and unyielding the other archangels could be. They saw everything in black and white, and fraternizing with a demon was unacceptable, no matter the reason.</p><p>“Maybe just for a little while, until I can make sure we’re not being watched.”</p><p>“Alright,” Crowley conceded. He reached out and touched Gabriel’s shoulder, giving him a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “I’m sure you can figure out how to get ahold of me once you’ve got it all sorted out.”</p><p>Gabriel watched glumly as Crowley stood up and sauntered away, though the demon didn’t seem quite as lithe as usual, hands shoved in his pockets and eyes downcast as he disappeared into the city. It wasn’t right to just send him away like this. Gabriel needed to figure something out quickly, so he could fix this injustice,</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos on the first chapter! I appreciate the support! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gabriel wasn’t nearly as enthusiastic about this week’s jog, knowing that Crowley wouldn’t be there waiting for him in Hyde Park. He frowned as he opened the closet in his private quarters. It was full of clothes that he had purchased over the last year on his various shopping trips with Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed miserably. He never expected to feel this melancholy over his relationship with a demon, and yet, here he was. There was something that had been so pleasant about their meetings. Not only was it a break from the dull monotony of Heaven’s bureaucracy, it was also a break from the constant judgement and scrutiny of Heaven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley never looked down on him when he was feeling uncertain, or frustrated, or just simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He appreciated that sort of genuine support. Or at least, Gabriel assumed it was genuine. Crowley had never given him any reason to think otherwise. At least Crowley listened to him, unlike most of his colleagues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel selected a soft gray sweatsuit from his wardrobe and laid it out on his dresser. He had just hung up his suit jacket and started to loosen his tie when he heard a knock at his door. He frowned. Generally no one came to see him unless he was in his office. “Hello?” he called out curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel, we need you to come to the main office. There’s a situation we need to discuss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel’s frown deepened at Michael’s cryptic statement. What kind of situation was so urgent that she felt the need to disturb him when he was in his private quarters getting dressed? “I’ll be right there,” he replied, re-adjusting his tie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a little irritated that he would have to miss his jog, but it wasn’t as if Crowley would be there waiting and wondering what happened to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other three archangels were seated at the large conference table when Gabriel arrived at Heaven’s main office. They didn’t meet there often these days, not unless it was something serious. They had spent many long uncomfortable hours in this room in the days immediately following the failed Armeggedon, trying to sort things out. Now the four of them carried on with their routines, mostly avoiding the others unless they had to work together for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows and took his usual seat at the head of the table. “What’s the meaning of all this? There’s not some brilliant new plan to start the Final War is there?” The sarcasm in his voice was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinly veiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Michael replied coolly. "We're here to discuss you. Or rather some recent behavior of yours that we find rather concerning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” He kept his tone neutral, though he had a sneaking suspicion as to what Michael wanted to talk about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really going to pretend you have no idea what this is about, hmmm?” she said, staring at him from across the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I don’t,” he said. “Why don’t you enlighten me?” He followed up his remarks with a condescending smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” The other angels watched curiously as Michael slid a folder across the table to him. It was not much of a surprise when Gabriel opened it to see photos of himself and Crowley seated on a bench in Hyde Park.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael stared at him with a triumphant grin. “I’m sure there’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly innocent explanation</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said with a mocking sweetness, echoing Gabriel’s own words when he had initially defended Aziraphale’s meetings with Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel looked over the photos impassively, not bothering to dignify her remarks with a response. After a long moment of disinterested silence he set the file back down on the table in front of him. “You’re really quite the voyeur, aren’t you, Michael? You ever considered finding another hobby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael’s grin quickly turned into a nasty scowl. “This isn’t some sort of joke, Gabriel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” he agreed. “And there is a perfectly innocent explanation. We’ve just been talking when I go down to Earth to jog. Nothing confidential or classified.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sandalphon frowned. “Seems treasonous to me, especially considering which demon you’ve been fraternizing with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If simply talking to a demon outside of official business is treason, then Michael and her ‘back channels’ should have been investigated centuries ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it weren’t for my backchannels then we would have never figured out what was happening with </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> principality and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Michael growled, her hands clenching into fists as she narrowed her eyes at Gabriel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we would have figured it out all the same. It really wasn’t too difficult to piece together what was happening when I showed up at Tadfield with Lord Beelzebub.” Gabriel stared at her as he drummed his fingers on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you’re right about that, but this is an entirely different matter. We all know what the demon Crowley is capable of now,” Sandalphon said. “Even if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>think your meetings are perfectly innocent, there’s no doubt he’s got ulterior motives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Gabriel said curiously, turning his gaze toward Sandalphon now. “Such as?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know,” his fellow archangel stammered. “But something bad, I’m certain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Gabriel said. “If this is all you guys wanted to talk about, I’ll be leaving now. This has been a colossal waste of my time.” He started to stand up from his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t go just yet!” Uriel said. “We’ve got a surprise for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fantastic...” Gabriel muttered, sitting back down in his leather chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought we’d do you a favor, and arrange a meeting with your boyfriend for you. It’s easier than sneaking off to Earth all the time, don’t you think?” Uriel said with a phoney sweetness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel raised his eyebrows when Crowley was escorted in by two angelic guards. His arms were cuffed behind his back. These were no ordinary handcuffs, of course, they were the kind Crowley wouldn’t be able to break even with his demonic strength. Gabriel could remove them with a snap of his fingers, however, if he wanted. He held off on that for now, though the idea was tempting. He turned his attention to Michael. “What is the meaning of this? You can’t abduct demons and bring them up here. It’s a huge breach of protocol.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not an abduction, it’s an arrest,” Michael replied tersely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On what charge?” Gabriel challenged. “He hasn’t committed any crimes, and even if he had, it certainly wouldn’t fall under </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> jurisdiction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that once we get the truth out of you two,” Michael said. She motioned at the guards who shoved Crowley rather roughly into a chair before leaving to take up their posts outside the office yet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel frowned as he watched Crowley squirming in his chair, obviously uncomfortable with the way his hands were bound behind his back, not to mention probably terrified at having been kidnapped by some angels for no apparent reason. He was going to have a very serious discuss with Michael about that later. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the chains unlocked. The loud clanging of iron shackles hitting the marble floor echoed through the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… thanks,” Crowley said sheepishly, rubbing his now freed wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?” Michael demanded. “You can’t just set this demon loose in the middle of Heaven!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not a threat,” Gabriel said firmly, trying to keep his tone even despite the anger building inside of him. “Besides, there are four of us archangels versus one of him, it’s not exactly what I’d call a fair fight. Or are you, the great warrior angel Michael, scared of this one solitary demon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him,” Michael said with a sneer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then calm down, and let’s talk through this rationally,” Gabriel said. “I promise you, he’s not going to try anything. Right, Crowley?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nodded. “Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d better not, or I’m holding you personally responsible,” Michael threatened. She handed the folder of photos to Crowley. “What do you have to say about this, demon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like Gabriel and I sitting on a bench. I mean, what’s there to say?” He shrugged and tossed the photos onto the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An angel and a demon hanging out together like friends. Seems a little odd, don’t you think?” Michael prodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley shrugged again. “Not really, no. You were always friends with Ligur until… uh…” He drew in a sharp breath and looked at the wall past Michael. “Well, seems you and Hastur have hit things off since Tadfield, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Michael said icily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, Gabriel and I aren’t the only ones spending time together.” Crowley reached into his jacket and pulled out some photos, handing them to the archangel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael looked stunned. “How did you get these?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need some fancy ‘Earth Observation Unit’ or whatever it is that you use to spy on me,” Crowley replied, his voice sharp with sarcasm. Gabriel could have sworn the demon rolled his eyes behind the dark lenses. “Humans invented cameras well over a century ago, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael’s frown deepened as she looked at the photos. “These don’t prove anything. Hastur and I are just talking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like you could say the same about the pictures you took of Gabriel and I talking in the park.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, um, well… I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley smirked, and Gabriel felt a sense of vindication. The archangel grinned smugly, folding his arms across his chest. “Seems you’ve been beaten at your own game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t a game, and no one’s beaten me,” Michael snapped, though she lacked her earlier confidence. “So why were you following me around and taking pictures?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Insurance.” Crowley explained. He leaned back in his chair now, looking far more like the relaxed, laid back demon that Gabriel was used to seeing. “I never trusted any of you lot to leave Aziraphale and I alone, even after your attempted execution. Figured if I caught some of you doing something you shouldn’t, it might help me out in the future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel grinned for a moment, until he thought about it a little further, suddenly feeling apprehensive. “Wait… Is that why you kept showing up at the park when I was out for a jog?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Initially, yes. But I’ll be damned if you weren’t actually coming down every week just to </span>
  <em>
    <span>jog. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I mean, who does that? I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>you had to be up to something. It was kinda disappointing when I realized you weren’t. Well, at first, anyway. But you grew on me.” Crowley flashed him a bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes. “What on Earth would make you think that I’d be doing anything wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea,” Crowley replied sweetly. “I’m certain now that you’ve never done anything wrong ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t, obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t lie, Gabriel, that’s a sin,” Michael said, more than a hint of annoyance in her tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to me about lying. You’re keeping secrets too!” Gabriel said. He was about to add more when he was interrupted by Crowley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now, children behave,” the demon said in a chastising tone. “You’re all keeping secrets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Uriel said blandly. “I don’t have a secret boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but you do have a secret girlfriend,” Crowley remarked with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uriel’s eyes grew wide. “So, you really have been doing your homework,” she said in a way that almost seemed as if she admired Crowley’s sneakiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two make a cute couple,” Crowley replied with a genuine sort of friendliness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never told me about any of this,” Gabriel muttered rather miserably. Crowley had probably told Aziraphale </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be gossip. Which is a sin, you know. Not a problem for me, but with you being an angel and whatnot… wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems you’ve already managed to do that anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Crowley replied, glancing around the room at the four archangels. “No one’s in trouble here. You’ve all been sneaking around doing your own thing, but no one’s been doing anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, unfortunately. Just, you know, maybe you should all try being friends. Talk to each other about things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Gabriel muttered. “Hey, what about Sandalphon?” He glanced over at the other archangel who looked uncharacteristically nervous. “Did you dig up some dirt on him too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley grinned wickedly. “No need to play all my cards at once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a snap of Crowley’s fingers, the two had materialized inside of his London flat. Gabriel looked around curiously. He was literally inside a demon’s lair, but it wasn’t quite what he thought it would be. It was a little dark, yes, but the houseplants seemed to brighten things up quite a bit. They were even more green and vibrant than the plants growing in the courtyard outside his office Upstairs. Perhaps he should have Crowley give the gardeners some tips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose you’d care for a glass of wine?” Crowley said with a little hint of a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Gabriel responded, though he followed Crowley to the kitchen. He watched as the demon pulled a bottle from a rack, looking over it appraisingly before deciding it would suffice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley took off his ever-present dark glasses and set them on the counter before popping the cork and pouring himself a generous glass of wine. He leaned against the kitchen island and took a long sip of the dark, fragrant liquid. Gabriel found his eyes strangely drawn to Crowley’s mouth. His lips were turning a deep red from the wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley sighed in appreciation as he finished off his first glass and poured another. “Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s all over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel smiled. “That was rather clever of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the most crafty of all the Lord’s creatures,” Crowley murmured, smirking as he took another sip of wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to go quoting the Bible to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Gabriel admonished him, though his tone was far more affectionate than scolding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley just smiled, the tension in his body easing as the alcohol made its way through his system. His yellow eyes were wide and sparkling with mischief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel realized now that over the course of the last year, he had never once seen Crowley’s eyes. They were always hidden behind the dark lenses, though it wouldn’t have bothered Gabriel if he had taken the glasses off. There had been a time in the past when he would have been upset by the snake eyes. When he would have seen them as a starling reminder of Crowley’s fallen state. But now, they were just a part of who Crowley was. Not good or bad, but simply him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, Gabriel couldn’t really hold it against Crowley for not having human eyes. He had chosen bright purple himself. Not immediately noticeable as inhuman, but certainly strange enough to anyone who would take the time to look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, dear?” Crowley murmured in bemusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel felt a surge of embarrassment when he realized Crowley had caught him looking at him so intently. “You never take your glasses off,” he said as way of explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a little difficult in public, you know. A little hard for humans to cope with the snake eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Gabriel said with a nod. “I like them.” He hadn’t meant to just blurt it out like that. He was being way too impulsive these days. It’s what he got for hanging around with a demon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley smiled brightly. “I like your eyes, too. The purple suits you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, thanks.” It was a little much, all this emotion. He needed some sort of break from it, so he did what somehow seemed reasonable in that moment and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Crowley’s. The experience wasn’t nearly as pleasurable as humans seemed to think it was. He stood back up after a few seconds, his eyes still locked on Crowley’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley was staring at him in stunned silence, his yellow eyes wide with shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that supposed to feel good?” Gabriel said, furrowing his brow. “I didn’t think it seemed like it would be fun, even though humans seem to enjoy it. And it wasn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley laughed. “Of course it’s supposed to be good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it didn’t feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley kept laughing. “No, it didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel scowled. “There’s no need to laugh at me. It’s not like I know how these human things work! I’m not a human, afterall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, clearly,” Crowley remarked, managing to stifle his laughter. “But neither am I, and I still figured it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph.” Gabriel’s scowl turned into a petulant pout. “Well, kissing is stupid, and it’s not like I need to care about doing things the human way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might not care about doing things the human way, but think about it logically. In reality, you’re twenty feet tall with six wings and a hundred eyes, and I’m a giant talking snake. So thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>for our human corporations, or I imagine showing affection would be rather awkward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Gabriel muttered in response. He didn’t think about his true form much these days. Truth be told, he had gotten rather attached to this human shaped body. He didn’t have much use for looking like a frightening celestial warrior anymore. “And I don’t have a hundred eyes, that’s ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many do you have then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seventy seven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Crowley said with an exaggerated serious nod. “That’s much more reasonable. Are they all purple?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously,” Gabriel said with a smirk. “But you’re right, I think maybe this is a lot better if we’re at least human looking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nodded and leaned in toward him. “Definitely. You make a pretty nice looking human,” he murmured, toying with Gabriel’s tie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel’s eyes were fixated on the demon’s slender, nimble fingers for a long moment before he lifted his gaze, studying Crowley’s features curiously. “You’re not bad looking yourself.” In fact, Gabriel was rather fascinated by Crowley’s chosen form- the smooth, pale skin and the bright red hair. He hadn’t gone for the sort of dark and brooding look that most demons seemed to favor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley hummed in response, tugging on Gabriel’s tie and pulling him in for another kiss. This one was- well, it was much better than whatever it was Gabriel had tried to do the first time around. Crowley’s lips were soft and warm and felt good against his. Gabriel got the hint to relax a little, and found the experience much more enjoyable that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley pulled away after a moment, leaving Gabriel feeling a little breathless, despite the fact that he actually didn’t need to breathe. “Better?” the demon asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel nodded in response, lifting his hand to his mouth, tentatively touching his lips which seemed just a little swollen. “Better.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Halfway through! I have like 75% of the  next chapter done, so hopefully I'll get that posted soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was nice to get back into this usual routine, Gabriel thought, as he completed his loop around Hyde Park. Crowley was waiting at their regular spot, reading one of his many favorite celebrity gossip magazines. Humans really were making his job easy for him these days. It’s a shame they couldn’t make Gabriel’s job any easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel smiled as he took a seat next to Crowley. Not at the far end of the bench this time, but right next to him. The demon seemed amused by this, tilting his head so that it was resting on Gabriel’s shoulder. “You’re not worried Michael is watching us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel chuckled, slinging his arm around Crowley’s shoulders. “I’d hope she’s not watching, but who knows?” He kissed the top of Crowley’s head affectionately. “How do you think she would have felt about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley laughed. “You’ve got a naughty streak for an archangel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only around you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do bring out the best in you, don’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Gabriel murmured in response, not willing to agree to such a statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be really stubborn about all this aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exceptionally stubborn. I give you my word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You angels are all a bunch of bastards,” Crowley said affectionately, leaning into him. Gabriel wasn’t sure how such a statement could be a compliment, but it certainly seemed like one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both silent for a while, simply enjoying the fact that they could be together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Gabriel sat up, feeling a little nervous about what he was going to ask. “So, uh, Aziraphale is willing to meet with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. He really doesn’t hate you, you know.” Crowley smiled reassuringly. “He forgave you a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, he’s an angel. Forgiveness is kind of his thing. Still doesn’t make it any less awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel stood in the front room of Aziraphale’s shop, which still looked basically exactly the same as it had the last time he visited, before Armageddon. He looked around nervously at the shelves of dusty, ancient books. He still didn’t understand Aziraphale’s fascination with the material objects, but it seemed harmless enough. “So, ah…” For someone whose job was literally delivering messages, Gabriel found himself at an unusual loss for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really quite alright,” Aziraphale said, though he sounded a little nervous as well. “I think we’re at the point we can put the past behind us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to kill you,” Gabriel said bluntly. Well, jumping straight to the point was one way of getting past the awkwardness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well…” Aziraphale shifted a little, glancing down at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry about that, though. I mean, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but I’m glad you and Crowley managed to outsmart us somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The principality smiled, a clever sort of little grin. “Are you really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Really.” Gabriel hated admitting to it, but it was actually a relief when Aziraphale hadn’t died a gruesome death in that column of hellfire. Aside from that fact that it would have been horrifying to watch, he really never hated Aziraphale enough to see him dead. After the decision had been made to execute him for treason, Gabriel hadn’t been left with many options. If he didn’t carry the sentence out then </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be a traitor. And if he succeeded, he’d be responsible for the death of another angel. Probably failing to execute Aziraphale had been the least terrible of the possible outcomes in that scenario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s that,” Aziraphale said brightly. “I believe you. And I forgive you. So let’s not dwell on the past anymore. There’s no reason we can’t be friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel frowned. He would like for things to be that simple, but it seemed like there were other obstacles to any potential friendship between the two of them. “What about Crowley and I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not, um, I don’t know. Jealous or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealous of what? That the two of you spend a few hours a week together?” Aziraphale chuckled. “You both seem to enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but, I mean…” Gabriel trailed off, not exactly sure what he meant. Or at least, not how to express it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale raised his eyebrows curiously. “It’s okay. You can say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He and I aren’t just spending time together, we’re…” Gabriel paused, reconsidering his tactic. “Aren’t the two of you a couple?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovers.” He said it plainly now. He’d never really gotten a straight answer from Crowley on that one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tiny grin played at the corner of Aziraphale’s lips. “Yes, we are. He didn’t tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not directly, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose we’ve got nothing left to hide at this point. Not from you, anyway.” Aziraphale led him toward the backroom, motioning toward an ancient looking sofa. “Would you like to have a seat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel shrugged and sat delicately on the sofa as Aziraphale took a seat in an armchair across from him. He looked around the room curiously. Aziraphale’s well-worn vintage furnishings were a stark contrast to Crowley’s sleek, modern flat. The two of them were certainly quite opposite in their personalities, and yet they seemed to fit together so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made him feel strangely jealous, though that were an emotion he ought not feel. But he wanted what the two of them had. Someone who understood him, who accepted him the way that he was. He had that in Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was that Crowley was already taken. Had been for over six thousand years. And Gabriel had to admit that he and Aziraphale clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>belonged</span>
  </em>
  <span> together. They had been willing to sacrifice everything for each other, even their own lives. He felt guilty for trying to separate the two of them, for looking down on their relationship. He understood now, quite personally, exactly what was so special about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kissed him,” Gabriel blurted out, not really wanting to keep skirting around the issue. “He kissed me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you know,” Gabriel muttered. “He tells you everything, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t he? We’re very open with one another.” Aziraphale grinned coyly. “He even told me about how terrible you were at it at first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel scowled. “Well it’s not as if it’s something angels are born knowing how to do!” he protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angels aren’t born at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean!” Gabriel said in exasperation. “Has Crowley given you lessons on being difficult or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laughed. “I suppose perhaps I’ve picked up a bad habit or two from him over the centuries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm," Gabriel responded, his mouth pressed into a tight line. It was strange, Aziraphale's complete lack of jealousy. He was an angel, and angels weren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be jealous, but it seemed like the appropriate response in such a situation. Gabriel was basically having an affair with Aziraphale's lover. He imagined if the situation were reversed that he wouldn't feel too happy about it. “So it’s really that simple then? You’re not going to make me fight you for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You both seem happier since this all started, and who am I to deny anyone love and happiness?" Aziraphale smiled sweetly. "I have no idea how this all works out in the end. I had fully expected the world to have ended by now, and yet here we are. Sometimes it's best to live in the moment. Don't worry about the future. If you're happy now then be happy now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel allowed himself to smile, though he wasn't entirely convinced. "That sounds easier said than done. I've spent the last six thousand years worrying about the future. It's not an easy habit to break."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. That's why spending time with Crowley is so good for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is quite true,” Gabriel agreed. “And speaking of spending time with Crowley, he wants me to go with him to Arizona tonight. Any idea what that’s all about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, he tells me everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel waited an awkwardly long moment for further explanation before giving into curiosity. “And…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale just smirked, looking quite like the bastard Crowley claimed him to be. “Oh, I wouldn’t want to ruin his surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brought me to a concert?” Gabriel’s tone was dubious as he glanced around the room that Crowley had called a ‘V.I.P. lounge.’ The place was full of attractive young people in expensive designer clothes drinking liquor and wine as they mingled under the neon lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just any concert, it’s a charity event to raise money for hurricane victims.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Gabriel frowned. “There’s plenty of other ways to support charity besides going to rock concerts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought you might be particularly interested in this concert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you’ve brought the Von Trapp family back from the dead then I highly doubt it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley gave him an incredulous look. “Music has advanced in the last century you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley laughed and shook his head, patting Gabriel on the shoulder. “Just watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The band took to the stage and Gabriel watched in relative disinterest until he realized the lead singer looked very familiar. “Crowley, tell me you didn’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should give Moonlight Joyride a chance. The music is terrible, yes, but Andrew’s heart is in the right place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel narrowed his violet eyes at the demon. "It's not your place to make me give my employee's terrible idea a chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really ought to lighten up a bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm literally in charge of every angel stationed on the Earth. I can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>lighten up a bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> or it would be absolute chaos!" Gabriel felt a surge of anger. How dare Crowley feel like it was his place to intervene in this situation? Sure, they were friends now or something. Gabriel had vented to Crowley about the Andrew situation several times now. But it’s not like he had asked for </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel frowned when he realized he was angry with Crowley for wanting to help him. That didn’t seem right. It was Gabriel’s own stubborn pride that kept him from asking for help, for denying that he even needed help. He was in charge of things, afterall, it’s not like he needed help from anyone, not from the other archangels, especially not from a demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he shouldn’t be angry at Crowley for this. If he should be angry with anyone it should be himself, for letting this situation go on for this long without addressing it with Andrew directly. He sighed miserably, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned back in his seat, trying to make himself watch the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Introspection was the literal worst sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was right about the music being terrible. It sounded like electronic noise. What happened to good old fashioned instruments like flutes and harps? Or trumpets even. Gabriel played the trumpet, though it was mostly due to it being part of his job description. Still, he liked to think he was rather good at it. At least it was a respectable instrument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The archangel suffered through the performance, which he'd hardly call "music." He managed to distract himself by thinking of ways to make Crowley suffer later for subjecting him to this torment. However, Gabriel was surprisingly impressed by the screen behind the band which showed the running tally of donations they were collecting. The amount was rather large, so at least the overall good coming from this situation would make it easier to justify Andrew's behavior to the other archangels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the show was over, Gabriel made his way backstage. All it took was a manifesting a little of his innate authoritative power and the security staff stepped aside for him without question. He strolled up to his wayward principality, giving him a tap on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry, but I…” Andrew muttered as he turned his head. His eyes grew wide and he trailed off mid-sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Andrew,” Gabriel said tonelessly, his purple eyes trailing over the angel who looked quite different than the last time he saw him. Andrew’s hair was short and spiked, and he was wearing skin tight black pants, not unlike how Crowley dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um, hello Gabriel.” Andrew attempted a friendly smile but the anxiety in his eyes was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was tempted to let him squirm a bit. After all, he deserved to suffer for disobeying the nearly dozen letters Gabriel had sent him telling him to give up the whole band idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s have a little chat,” Gabriel said, keeping his voice firm and authoritative as he grabbed Andrew's arm. Andrew made some sort of gesture to his bandmates and allowed Gabriel to drag him off to a corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know I’m not supposed to do this but… Well, it seemed like a good way to help people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Gabriel said, eyes locked with the lesser ranked angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew really did start to squirm. “So what, am I in trouble now? Are you gonna make me go back Upstairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew looked stunned. “Wait… really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel smiled finally, realizing he didn’t want to be too much of the ‘asshole boss’ that Crowley told him he was. “You don’t have to leave your station. And you don’t have to give up the band. Well, not yet, anyway. You will eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’ll be fun until then,” Andrew said brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, who knows what’s going to happen, right? Might as well just live in the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel thought about how Aziraphale had said nearly the same thing to him earlier that day. It still didn’t make sense to him. His entire existence had been about planning and preparing for the future. “I don’t live like that. I don’t think I can. But if it works for you, then I suppose I’ll allow it. However, if a new plan comes down you’d better be ready to run with it, even if it means giving all this up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Andrew said seriously. “My loyalty is always with Heaven. I’ll do whatever I have to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was not entirely certain he believed that, even though the principality sounded sincere. Things were far more complicated now than they used to be for everyone. But it seemed that the best course of action was simply to let things be as long as it wasn’t causing a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you really raised a lot of money here tonight, huh?” Gabriel was eager to change the subject, and judging by Andrew’s reaction, he was as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's pretty awesome, isn't it? But about half of it came from one donor. Some guy named Anthony Crowley. I really should track him down and thank him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what?" Gabriel said, patting Andrew's shoulder, "Why don't you let me handle that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anthony</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Gabriel said as he approached the demon, who was having some sort of drink at the bar in the V.I.P. lounge. The archangel took a seat on the empty barstool next to him, watching him curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his liquor. “Did you have a good talk with Andrew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was quite informative, yes. He really raised a good deal of money for the hurricane victims at this concert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he?” Crowley finished his drink and motioned the bartender to bring him another. “Can I get you anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I ever want to consume alcohol?” Gabriel responded rather tersely. There were some human activities that did not appeal to him at all, and drinking was one of them. Why would he possibly want to lose control of his senses?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be fun. You could stand to relax a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the most relaxed I’ve been for centuries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley snickered, and took a long gulp of his drink. “I can see I have to work harder then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing fine. I’m doing fine.” Gabriel responded. He tapped his fingers nervously on the bar, eager to change the subject. “So I hear a big portion of tonight’s proceeds came from one donor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Crowley replied, a hint of a grin touching his red lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you normally donate to charity? Doesn’t seem very demonic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I have to spend my money on something besides buying you new clothes. Although…" Crowley paused, looking Gabriel over approvingly, "I do enjoy dressing you up…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Gabriel murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.” Crowley leaned over and nuzzled his neck, kissing him softly just below his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel inhaled sharply, not quite prepared for the shiver that such a simple act of affection would send through him. He glanced around the room nervously, as if someone had caught him doing something bad. “Crowley…” he said a little desperately, his voice more breathy than he had anticipated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take a trip out into the desert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well... that was unexpected,” Crowley replied, furrowing his brow as he considered the sudden request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel laughed. “I don’t come down to Earth often, and I’ve often heard about how pretty the desert is at night. How you can see the stars so well. We’re already here in Arizona, so why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shrugged. “Sure, if that’s what you want to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I’d rather be alone with you somewhere, away from all these humans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that sounds like an idea,” Crowley replied with a sudden burst of enthusiasm. He grabbed Gabriel’s arm. “Come on, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally finished this last chapter!  I had it mostly finished for almost a month, but for some reason it was really difficult for me. I don't normally write NSFW content, so probably that's why. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley had obtained a car- somehow. Gabriel had suggested that they could just use a quick miracle to transport themselves out into the desert. It’s not as if he had to answer to anyone else for his use of miracles. But Crowley had insisted that this was the best way.</p><p>As they sped down the road, Gabriel had to admit that maybe the demon was right. This was the kind of car without a top- a “convertible” is what Crowley had called it. The cool night air blew through his hair as they raced through the desert. If he had been a human it might have been too cold for him, but for Gabriel it was wonderful. The air was crisp and clean. It didn’t smell strange like the human’s cities. It was pure and natural and refreshing.</p><p>The sky stretched out above them, the view of the stars unhindered by city lights. Crowley drove with only the moonlight to guide him, apparently able to see perfectly in the dark. Gabriel reached out with his supernatural senses and could tell that there were no humans for miles.</p><p>After nearly an hour of driving in comfortable silence, Crowley pulled off of the main highway onto a dirt path that wound its way out into the desert. Finally he stopped the car and shut off the engine. “Well?” he asked softly, expectantly. “What do you think?”</p><p>Gabriel lifted his gaze upwards, admiring the view of the Milky Way, the stars twinkling in a night sky that was painted in shades of blue and purple. “It’s lovely,” he replied just as softly, as if it would be a sin to speak too loudly and disturb the peacefulness of the night. “We don’t get this view Upstairs.”</p><p>“There are some things that can only be properly appreciated on Earth,” Crowley remarked thoughtfully, reaching out and taking Gabriel’s hand in his.</p><p>Gabriel smiled and sighed happily, lacing their fingers together and squeezing his hand gently. They were silent again, both staring up at the night sky.</p><p>Eventually Crowley shifted so that his head was resting on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel let go of Crowley’s hand, wrapping his arm around the demon’s shoulders instead. He reached up and absentmindedly ran his fingers through soft red hair.</p><p>“Mmmm…” Crowley purred, moving even closer. “I made some of those stars, you know.”</p><p>“You remember that?” Gabriel asked curiously, his eyes still looking up to the heavens.</p><p>“Vaguely. Some details more so than others. But I definitely helped make the stars, and nebulas, and galaxies…” </p><p>There was something wistful in Crowley’s voice, and Gabriel found it fascinating. It was easy to forget that they had all started off the same- angels and demons. Sure, Crowley had fallen, but he still retained some of his original self somewhere deep inside. Perhaps far more of his original self than either of them realized.</p><p>“I helped make the stars too,” Gabriel said. “Maybe we worked together.” The idea filled him with a sense of joy and hope. It was a pure sort of feeling, an innocent happiness that he hadn’t experienced in a very long time. It was comforting to think that this relationship they had- this friendship, this love- was something that had started thousands of years ago. He truly wanted to believe that they hadn’t found something new, but instead had remembered something that had always been there.</p><p>There was no way to know for sure, obviously, but something in his heart told him that he was right.</p><p>“That would really be something, wouldn’t it?” Crowley murmured, leaning in closer and pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s neck. It caused the archangel to feel the same sort of shiver he had experienced when Crowley did that in the bar. Only this was better, because now there were no pesky humans around to watch. Gabriel closed his eyes and let Crowley keep kissing.</p><p>“That’s, ah…” Gabriel gasped, squirming a little. “That’s nice.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Crowley murmured, his breath warm against Gabriel’s throat.</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“There’s so many other nice things we could do…” He paused, his teeth grazing lightly over Gabriel’s neck, causing the archangel to shudder. “If you wanted to.”</p><p>“I… I don’t know,” Gabriel stammered, suddenly feeling a rush of anxiety. He had never even kissed anyone except Crowley, and that had only been a week ago. He was intrigued by the thought of doing more than that with his human corporation, but he was also incredibly nervous. He hadn’t been very good at kissing, and he couldn’t imagine that he was just going to easily figure out how everything <em> else </em> worked.</p><p>Crowley sat back and looked at him curiously, his large yellow eyes glimmering in the moonlight. “We don’t have to, you know. I’m not going to pressure you to do something you don’t want to do.”</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t <em> want </em> to…” Gabriel explained, his eyes locked with Crowley’s. It had actually been his intention when asking Crowley to go out to the desert with him, even if he were feeling hesitant now. “It sounds like it would be… enjoyable. But I have no idea what to do.”</p><p>Crowley smiled warmly. “You don’t need to worry about that, love. I can explain whatever you need.” He took Gabriel’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.</p><p>“I mean… yes. But what if I’m, you know, bad at it?”</p><p>Crowley laughed, but it was an affectionate sort of laugh, not at all mocking. “Oh, Gabriel. Don’t you go worrying about that. I promise you, I won’t be disappointed.” He leaned forward, pressing their lips together.</p><p>Gabriel sighed as they kissed, allowing himself to relax as their lips met, moving together gently at first before the kiss became harder, more intense. He made a soft noise in surprise when Crowley’s lips parted, the demon’s tongue tracing lightly over his lips. After a moment he got the idea to let his own lips open just slightly, allowing Crowley to slip his serpentine tongue into his mouth.</p><p>The noise Gabriel made this time was much louder, much needier.</p><p>He reached out for Crowley’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer, wanting to feel their bodies pressed together. He growled in annoyance as he realized that being seated in this car made that sort of contact rather difficult.</p><p>“This would be better in the backseat, wouldn’t it?” Crowley said, seeming to sense his frustration.</p><p>“Would it?” Gabriel responded, a genuine question. He’d have to take Crowley’s word on that one.</p><p>“Yes. It would.”</p><p>A moment later Crowley was lying on his back and Gabriel was on top of him, their bodies pressed together in a much more satisfying way. This really was better in the back of the car. Gabriel was glad he had someone to teach him these things.</p><p>Crowley looked up at him, nearly entranced, and ran his hands slowly down Gabriel’s back. His fingertips seemed to leave a burning trail wherever they touched. It was like a trace of hellfire, not enough to hurt, but just enough to make him fully aware of every place Crowley’s hands landed. It was like he was being claimed, and the thought sent a thrill through him.</p><p>They were kissing again, much more passionately this time. There were tongues and teeth, and things Gabriel would have thought shouldn’t feel good, but it felt <em> amazing </em>. He was learning quickly, copying the things that Crowley did. He still wasn’t certain if he was any good at it, but the demon squirming beneath him seemed to be enjoying himself.</p><p>Gabriel was so into the kissing that he almost didn’t notice Crowley loosening his tie, or unbuttoning his shirt. He gasped when he felt Crowley’s fingers trace over his now bare chest. The heat was more intense now, like flickers of flame burning into him, warming him from the inside out.</p><p>“How… how are you doing that…?”</p><p>Crowley stopped, his hand frozen an inch away from Gabriel’s skin. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?”</p><p>Gabriel shook his head. “I like it. But, is it… normal?”</p><p>Crowley smiled. “It wouldn’t be normal for a human, no. But I’m not a human.” He pressed his hand to Gabriel’s chest, the supernatural heat radiating from his fingertips once again. “And neither are you.”</p><p>“Ah…” Gabriel replied, starting to understand. He reached down and worked open the first few buttons of Crowely’s shirt, watching curiously as he let his own fingertips trail over the demon’s pale skin. Crowley had a dreamy sort of look on his face. “How does it feel when I touch you?” Gabriel asked curiously. “Not like hellfire, I’d assume.”</p><p>“No, not at all. It’s like… like a sense of peace. Like a light… filling me. Something bright and pure.” Crowley looked up at him adoringly. “Does that make sense?”</p><p>“It does, actually. So this is going to be more than just something physical between us? A… a spiritual connection?”</p><p>“Yes. It will be intense in ways that wouldn’t be possible if we were actually humans, and not immortal beings in human bodies. I know it’s a lot to comprehend all at once. Do you still want to keep going?”</p><p>“Yes. Absolutely.” Gabriel leaned in, pressing their mouths together again, eagerly initiating the kiss this time. Their bare chests were pressed together, the touch of skin to skin feeling like an electric current between them. He groaned when Crowley wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling their hips together. It was as if the more they touched, the more he craved. He wanted them to be one, in every sense of the word.</p><p>"You seem to be figuring this out quickly," Crowley murmured, gasping when Gabriel bit down softly on his neck. </p><p>Gabriel was glad to hear that. He wanted to learn, not just for his own sake, but he wanted Crowley to be happy as well. It seemed like this sort of activity was only worthwhile if they both enjoyed it. He felt a surge of arousal when Crowley's legs squeezed even tighter around him. </p><p>“I see you came prepared…” Crowley remarked rather bemusedly as they ground their hips together.</p><p>“Well, yeah…” Gabriel said as if it were something that should have been completely obvious, pausing for just a moment to savor the delicious friction as their erections pressed against each other. “How else would we have sex if I didn’t have a dick?”</p><p>“I mean, you could have… you know what? Nevermind. We'll talk later...” Crowley grabbed Gabriel’s head, his nails digging firmly into the angel’s scalp, as he pulled him down into a hungry kiss.</p><p>Gabriel groaned, the feeling of sharp nails dragging through his hair causing an unexpected rush of both pleasure and pain. It <em> shouldn’t </em>feel good, it was like trails of fire burning across the delicate skin of his scalp, yet it left him craving more. He was feeling hot despite the cold air of the desert night. He felt a sudden need to be wearing far less clothing.</p><p>He sat up, looking down at Crowley as he peeled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. Crowley stared up at him, humming appreciatively. The demon reached out and traced his fingers over Gabriel’s firm, muscular abdomen, allowing his hands to run slowly downward until he was toying with the archangel’s belt.</p><p>“So are you going to get on with it or what…” Gabriel said rather impatiently, starting to squirm just a little. His trousers were feeling uncomfortably tight.</p><p>“My, my… how demanding…” Crowley purred, unlatching the belt and pulling it off slowly. Gabriel watched curiously, expecting Crowley to work on his zipper next, but instead the demon just reached out and stroked him through the expensive fabric of his trousers.</p><p>Gabriel groaned loudly, falling forward a little so that his hands were braced on either side of Crowley’s chest as he held himself up. “You little tease…” he hissed.</p><p>Crowley laughed wickedly, an evil gleam in his golden eyes. "Really? What did you expect?"</p><p>"I expected you to be nice. This is my first time, you know."</p><p>"Demons aren't nice." Crowley smirked as he continued moving his hand slowly and deliberately.</p><p>Well, he should have known as much, Gabriel thought to himself. He would have protested some more but the movement of Crowley's hand between his legs had him squirming and panting. It felt good, and despite the fact that he was eager for more he tried to close his eyes and enjoy the moment, his hips moving seemingly without him even thinking about it. There was really no need to rush things, even if whatever was bound to come next would certainly be amazing. </p><p>"I want to see your wings."</p><p>Crowley's words snapped Gabriel out of his thoughts. "What? Why?"</p><p>"Because." That wasn't really much of an answer but the way Crowley was starting up at him so expectantly made it nearly impossible to resist. </p><p>"Hmmm," Gabriel responded noncommittally. He was at least going to <em> pretend </em> that he was trying to resist. "Then you'll get on with things?"</p><p>"I'll do anything you want, love."</p><p>Gabriel smiled down at him and then closed his eyes, focusing. He couldn't even remember the last time he had manifested his wings in the physical realm. He had spent so long in this body that he had nearly forgotten he had another form. He let out a deep breath when he felt his wings unfurl behind him. They were large, of course. He was an archangel, everything about his body needed to be <em> impressive. </em>And unlike most angel's wings which were bright white, his feathers were an iridescent lavender that glimmered in the light of the full moon. </p><p>Crowley drew in a sharp breath. "You're absolutely beautiful," he said, sounding almost as if he were entranced. </p><p>Gabriel couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride. “Thank you,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss Crowley. This allowed Crowley access to his wings, and the demon took full advantage of that, reaching up to run his long, nimble fingers slowly through the feathers. Everywhere he touched seemed to tingle with an electric current, sensations running through him that made Gabriel shudder. It felt <em> good </em>, possibly better than anything else he had experienced in this corporeal body. Soon he felt as if he were nearly incapable of coherent thought as Crowley worked through his wings, sending waves of pleasure through him.</p><p>“Wings are very, <em> very </em> sensitive…” Crowley explained breathily, his voice barely more than a whisper as his hands flitted delicately over the soft lavender feathers.</p><p>Gabriel only managed to moan out a very slurred response. This was driving him mad. He’d probably do anything Crowley asked of him right now. He was very nearly driven to <em> beg </em>. In fact, he probably would have if he had been able to get his mouth to cooperate. Or if he even knew exactly what it was that he would be begging for.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Crowley said, his voice tender and affectionate. “I’ll get on with it.”</p><p>With a snap of the demon’s finger they were both undressed and Gabriel blinked in surprise. “Really? I didn’t mean for you to- ” His protests were cut short when Crowley flipped him over. Gabriel was now the one on his back looking up at Crowley, who was straddling his hips. Crowley’s midnight black wings were revealed against the backdrop of stars.</p><p>It was spectacular to behold, but he didn’t really have time to appreciate the sight before he felt Crowley’s hand rubbing some sort of oily substance over him. The movement of the demon’s hand in long, slow strokes felt incredible, and Gabriel looked up at him curiously.</p><p>“You do have <em> some </em>idea how this all works, right?” Crowley asked with a rather wicked grin.</p><p>“Well, I, uh… yeah…” And he did have an idea. A vague one. Human procreation really wasn’t his department, not that they were actually doing anything close to procreating.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll explain it all to you later…” Crowley said with a wink. He pulled his hand away and repositioned himself, slowly lowering his hips downward. Gabriel thought that he felt some faint trace of a miracle, but soon his mind was occupied with only one thing, the unique feeling of being inside of Crowley.</p><p>Gabriel groaned, his mind overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations that now pulsed through his corporeal form. Fortunately, he really was a quick learner, and soon the two of them were moving in unison, a steady, fast pace. Gabriel was panting, drawing in ragged breaths that he didn’t actually need, but his body seemed to insist on it.</p><p>He ran his hands slowly up Crowley’s thighs, raising his eyebrows when he saw the demon reach down and start to stroke himself. It was fascinating, and he couldn’t help but watch the beautiful being who was moving sensuously above him.</p><p>Gabriel remembered suddenly that there was a reason he had never done this. The temptation to lust. His motives were pure, yes, but yet he was worried he could slip up somehow. Could give into feelings that angels really shouldn’t have. He closed his eyes against the sudden wave of anxiety, and tried to stop thinking about how dangerously close he was to something forbidden.</p><p>Ironically it was Crowley who held him back from the edge. Crowley, the great tempter, the infamous serpent of Eden, was keeping the Archangel Gabriel from giving in completely to his feelings. "Stay here. With me. Now. In this moment…" Crowley's voice was soothing but it held a sort of power. “You’re not doing anything wrong.” Gabriel gripped his hips even tighter as they continued to move together as one. He wasn't going to Fall. Crowley wouldn't let him. He would hold him here. </p><p>He wouldn’t have to hold out much longer anyway. As much as he wanted this to last, his physical body was at the point of no return. He thrust up one last, enthusiastic time, his fingers digging into Crowley’s hips so firmly that it made him hiss. Gabriel cried out loudly as he came, grateful that they were far away from anyone and anything out here in the desert. That must have been what finally pushed Crowley over the edge, because a moment later he climaxed as well, panting heavily as he collapsed on top of him.</p><p>The physical release felt incredible, but it was so much more than that. There was a spiritual connection, an energy that flowed through them, between them, connecting them in a way that Gabriel had never experienced before. It was as if everything else in the universe had ceased to exist except for the two of them. He never wanted this moment to end. </p><p>Unfortunately the moment had to end, there was no avoiding it, but what came next was good too. They held each other close, their bodies warm as they remained pressed together. Gabriel wrapped his wings around Crowley, and the demon buried his face in his neck, inhaling deeply. </p><p>“Is it always like this?” Gabriel asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.</p><p>“Mmm hmmm,” Crowley confirmed, sounding tired as he leaned into Gabriel.</p><p>Gabriel smiled contentedly, holding Crowley close against his chest as the demon fell asleep on top of him. Gabriel didn’t sleep though. It wasn’t something he’d ever done before, and he didn’t see the point in letting this moment pass him by. Instead, he leaned back, his eyes looking upward yet again at the stars he had helped to create.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>They were still laying together in the backseat of the car when the sun began to rise, a tangle of limbs and wings. Gabriel ran his fingers reverently through silky black feathers, which glimmered with a golden sheen in the early morning light. He thought about how he had been on Earth since he showed up in London for his jog the previous morning.</p><p>Over twenty four hours ago.</p><p>He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been down here for so long. He always took care of whatever project needed his attention and then immediately returned to his duties Upstairs. He had always been convinced that without his constant attention that things would quickly get out of hand in Heaven.</p><p>But yet, here he was, naked in the backseat of a car in the desert with a demon sleeping on top of him, and everything continued on as always. The Earth continued to spin, the sun continued to rise. No wars had broken out, no plagues had started.</p><p>Gabriel chuckled, feeling amused by the fact that all of his fears had been unfounded for so long. It was a little disappointing to think that he really hadn’t been the glue holding everything together all these centuries, but it was a relief as well. Regardless, he needed to get back soon. He still had plenty of work to do.</p><p>“Crowley,” he said softly, stroking his fingers delicately through the demon’s fiery red hair, brushing his messy bangs back out of his face.</p><p>“Ngk?” Crowley murmured sleepily, pressing closer to him.</p><p>Gabriel couldn’t help but smile. “It’s morning, Crowley. We can’t stay like this all day. I’ve got to get back.”</p><p>“Do you really?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Crowley sat up and looked at him with a dreamy sort of smile. He reached out and touched Gabriel’s wing, admiring the lavender feathers that fluttered beneath his fingertips. “That’s a shame. I’d keep you here with me forever if I could.”</p><p>“I do still have a job to do,” Gabriel said. “And we should probably get dressed and put our wings away before someone finds us like this.”</p><p>Crowley made a whining sort of noise in protest. “Fine,” he grumbled, just before his midnight black wings vanished back into the spiritual realm. He dug around on the floor and fished out his shirt. He pulled it on, frowning when he noticed how wrinkled it was, though a quick wave of his hand fixed that problem.</p><p>Gabriel got dressed as well, his own miracle returning his suit to a state of freshly dry cleaned crisp perfection. He smoothed his hair into place and vanished any marks on his skin that weren’t hidden under his clothes. </p><p>Crowley looked unhappy. “Hey! I liked those marks I left on you…” he said with a pout.</p><p>“Don’t worry, they’re not all gone.” Gabriel leaned forward, quieting any further complaints with a firm kiss.</p><p>“Hmph,” Crowley responded, though he did seem happy with that response. “I suppose I should drive us back into town.”</p><p>“Oh, no need for that. I can just… you know.” He held up his hand as if he were about to snap his fingers.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>There was a long moment of silence.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be back next week, the same time as always. Meet you in Hyde Park?”</p><p>Crowley nodded. “Of course. I wouldn’t dream of missing it.”</p><p>Gabriel smiled. “It’s not ideal, I know. But it’s not as if you’ll be lonely when I’m not around. You’ve got another angel to keep you company.”</p><p>“Hmm, you’re right. This whole situation really is a good deal for <em> me </em>. I wonder what I did to be so lucky.”</p><p>Gabriel laughed and kissed him again. “No idea, but it must have been something good. I’ll see you next week.” He heard Crowley say good-bye just before he snapped his fingers and was instantly transported back to Heaven leaving a crackle of electricity in his wake.</p><p>Gabriel looked around his office. Fortunately no one had been in there when he reappeared. He wondered if anyone had even realized how long he had been gone.</p><p>He sat down at his desk, opening up a folder that was sitting on the top of his inbox. He stared at the paperwork, but didn’t actually process what he was reading. His mind was somewhere else completely. After awhile he realized he was getting nowhere, and stood up to walk to the large window that took up one entire wall of his office.</p><p>From this window he could see the entirety of Earth. It wasn’t physically possible, but this was Heaven, they didn’t exactly have to abide by the standard rules of time and space.</p><p>Somewhere in Soho an angel and a demon were sitting in the backroom of a dingy bookshop. He could have heard what they were discussing if he listened closely enough, but he had a pretty good idea of the subject of their conversation. With a wave of his hand the two were concealed from anyone else’s prying eyes.</p><p>He smiled and sat back down at his desk. Perhaps eventually all of this would catch up with him, but for the moment he decided to do what so many people had encouraged him to do lately- to ignore the future and focus on the present. And in the present he had plenty of work to do, and he found it easy to fall back into his usual routine. At least his usual routine now included a weekly visit with Crowley, and that gave Gabriel something to look forward to as he opened a folder and got to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's it. :) For now, anyway. I'm sure I'll revisit these two later, but this seemed like the right place to end this story. I hope everyone enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>